Generally, water filter assemblies include a single filter that is constructed and arranged to filter one type of contaminant. For example, a water filter assembly may be constructed and arranged to filter one of sediment, metals, bacteria, or viruses. Unfortunately, when traveling, sources of water may contain numerous contaminants that are in need of being filtered from the water. Accordingly, even after filtering such sources of water with a known water filter assembly, the source of water may still be dangerous to drink or use for cleaning.
Additionally, bringing clean water when traveling may take up a significant amount of space. For example, many recreational vehicles include water tanks to carry clean water. These tanks are typically very large and require a significant amount of room in the recreational vehicle. Moreover, these tanks may be significantly heavy, such that the tanks may crack fixtures and plumbing within the recreational vehicle while the vehicle is traveling.
A need remains for a portable, compact, and light-weight water filter that is capable of filtering sediment, chemicals, metals, bacteria, viruses, and fungi from the water, to name a few non-limiting examples.